


Home

by Suuz_5_5



Category: Zoo (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suuz_5_5/pseuds/Suuz_5_5
Summary: One-shot: Jackson goes to see Chloe one last time





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Zoo! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes. This is my very first fanfic for Zoo...so I hope I'm doing it some justice ^^  
> Also posted on fanfiction.net under Suuz-5-5

_Home_

Jackson walked over the big green field. It had been a long time since the he had set foot in Paris. She had been there with him. Now he was on his way to see her. His feet carried him over the field, as his mind started to wander. So much had changed since the first time. A lot had changed on that fateful day on the African savanna. Neither of them were the same now. Nothing was the same since that day. It hadn’t been just their lives. It had been the world. The whole world was slowly spiraling down. Slowly everything was disappearing and becoming nothing. Yet she was here and so was he. Drawn to her like the day they met.

Jackson sat down in front of her, on the cold and wet grass. On his face a weak smile. It had been raining for a couple of days now and it had put a gloom on the world. Even here, with them together, everything had changed. There was nothing left of her blond hair or her blue eyes. Everything had turned grey. Only in his memories was it still bright and colorful. All the joy had left and emptiness was all that was still here.

‘We did it,’ he told her softly, not wanting to break their moment. ‘Mitch managed to find the cure and we distributed it in time. We stopped them. The Noah Objective done and with that General Davies as well. He’s gonna rot in jail. We did it and you were such a big part in that.’ He needed to say that. The team had been covered and celebrated in many news papers, but she was hardly ever mentioned. Some of them had mentioned the ‘dead team member’. But Chloe was so much more that than. To him she was all.

The words he had come for stayed inside. He could not speak them out loud. It was unfair. He said she was all to him, yet he hadn’t been there to say goodbye. He hadn’t come to see her one last time. To touch her one more time. To say goodbye to her in front of everyone. None of the team had been at her funeral. Too busy to save the world. Too busy to say goodbye for the last time. Too afraid…

He wondered if her sister had come to the funeral. The sister she was so angry with, yet had wanted to protect so fiercely. He knew she had felt guilty for what she had put her sister though. Guilty after all that her sister had done to her. He wondered if her ex-fiancé-turned-brother-in-law had stood beside her sister at the funeral.  Like he had done nothing to hurt her. Anger rose within Jackson. He didn’t understand that man. Who would have give up a life-time with her? He would give anything for just a moment more.

* * *

‘Are you sure?’ Mitch asked the soldier as they stood on a big green field on a gloomy day. For days they had tried to locate Jackson. They were all aware of the time pressure and the other parties who were looking for Jackson. Not all with the same intention as them. It had been Abe who figured out where to find his best friend. It had been so obvious that none of them had truly thought about it.

‘I have the right amount,’ the soldier assured Mitch. ‘Just like you told me.’ Mitch took a deep breath and looked at his team member. At his friend. But he didn’t see him. It was no longer Jackson who was standing there in front of Chloe’s grave. As Mitch took a moment to look at his friend, soft growling was heard again. Growling that confirmed it. Jackson had become like Kovacs. Yet Mitch felt hope. This was why they were here. To capture Jackson. Mitch wasn’t going to give up. With the world saved, he had time and that could be spent finding a cure for Jackson. Mitch turned to the soldier and slowly nodded. The soldier raised his rifle and positioned himself to take aim. Suddenly there was a hand on the barrel. Mitch turned his head and saw Abe standing beside him. Abe lowered the soldier’s rifle. As soon as it was down, he took his own aim.

‘Stop, Abe!’ Mitch whispered harshly. ‘Those aren’t tranquilizers.’ Abe glanced at his own rifle and then looked back at Jackson in the distance.

‘I am aware,’ he told Mitch without taking his eye off Jackson or lowering his rifle.

‘Abe!’ Mitch hissed and this time Abe did lower his rifle. He turned to Mitch.

‘This is what Jackson would want,’ he told him. Mitch shook his head.

‘No, he would want…’

‘He said it to Dariela. He asked her to kill him when he goes too far.’

‘It’s not too late. I can do test…try things…he’s not gone yet.’

‘Look at him!’

Mitch turned to look at Jackson. Jackson’s hand was on the top of the grave and he was still growling softly. He no longer looked like Jackson. There was scarring all over his body, from wounds that had healed quicker than they should have. It had made his skin thick and stronger. He had mutated into a predator that could survive almost anything. It was just a beast, in front of a grave. Maybe Abe was right. Maybe Jackson was right. He was too far gone. There was no way back. Mitch bowed his head.

‘It’s his wish,’ Abe whispered. ‘We have to respect that…’ This time Mitch didn’t move when Abe raised his rifle. But he couldn’t stay here. He chose to turn around and walk away from the graveyard, leaving Abe with the soldier. Abe took a deep breath and aimed his rifle at his best friend again.

‘Go home, Rafiki,’ he whispered and with a slow exhale, he pulled the trigger. ‘Just go home.’


End file.
